


The Missing Figure

by TheLilacPilgrim



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilacPilgrim/pseuds/TheLilacPilgrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new villain, Kaiser Terriblé on the rise, it's up to the Master Builders to come up with a way to disable the menacing device the evil guy uses to inflict terror on the world. But there is a missing Master Builder to find, and with time fast running out, will the Master Builder reveal themselves? Or is the world doomed to destruction and chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Figure

The unicorn cat's horn glowed gently as she tremulously tiptoed her way to the Area of Congregation. The Mystical Disc of BBE Oct 2015 reflected the tiniest sliver of light from the crack in the ceiling, which was utterly necessary for both atmosphere, and to allow the Great Guardian to move around when called forth. Taking a deep breath, Princess Unikitty willed her horn to glow, and pressed down the center of the Mystical Disc of BBE Oct 2015. It made a tiny click, but that was all it needed. Looking up at the crack in the ceiling, she called out to the Great Guardian, her eyes beginning to glow like his once did... before the Octan Tower Siege...

"Oh, Great Guardian Vitruvius," she chanted, swaying from side to side. A twister picked up, surrounding the Mystical Disc of BBE Oct 2015 in a green, glowy mist. "Show yourself! We need your leadership at this time of grave danger..." The winds howled, but there remained no response from the wizard. Maybe she hadn't been loud enough? "GREAT GUARRRRDIAN VITRUUUUVIUS! SHOOOWW YOURSEEEELF! WE NEEED YOUR LEEEEEADERSHIP AT THIS TIME OF GREEEEAAAAT DAAAAANGEEEEER!" Still nothing. And these were desperate times! What was a Unikitty to do? She'd read all of the summoning spells Ghost Vitruvius had told her to before he disappeared the night before, she'd met with her counsel... Sighing, she tearfully tried the last thing she could think of. "Please?"

" _That'll do it_ ," came a response from the wind, and there was a loud whip crack sound, followed by a rain of glitter. When Unikitty next opened her eyes, there stood Vitruvius in the centre of the Mystical Disc. A wave of relief washed over her, only to be immediately replaced by terror, as she remembered that a solution had not been reached. " _What do you need, my child_?"

"Oh, Vitruvius!" Unikitty was frantic, dancing anxiously on her square-shaped pastel paws. "It's just awful! So many frowny-faces! A new danger untold! Bad stuff is on the horizon, and we need your unchallenged wisdom!"

" _Hmm_ ," Vitruvius hummed, molasses-rich voice grave with worry as he stroked his glowy ghost-beard. " _The Duplo aliens are a truly formidable force_..."

"What? No; we found them a place in the Reform of Cloud Cuckoo Land! You remember that, don't you?" The horned-cat-princess was exasperated. Did ghosts have memory problems, too?

" _Oh, yeah, yeah; right right. There was a whole song, and then we all had tacos_." The great guardian nodded sagely, and began to think deeply, as noted by the intense glow that surrounded him. " _Then it is a threat much worse than that of the Catastrophic Duplo Invasion. Could it be..._?"

Unikitty nodded frantically, lip wibbling. "It is, Vitruvius! It's the unfun, super-stinky, meanypants Kaiser Terriblé!"

Lightning crashed, which is odd because there was no cloud cover, and because lightning doesn't tend to make a sound. The ghostly guardian gasped. " _Kaiser Terriblé. The prophecy does not see his rise for another three years. Are you sure it's really him, Unikitty_?"

The catbeast turned red at being questioned like that, out of anger rather than embarrassment, and Vitruvius held his hands out to placate the raging regent.

" _Hey, whoa, hold on now! Aint no need in gettin' all worked up! I mean, there's a lot of evil dictators in the Grand Pad of Memo, it's not hard to mix 'em up; s'all I'm sayin'_!"

Despite her pride, Unikitty knew the old ghost had a point. Exhaling sadly, her ears back and expression frownier than he'd ever seen before, she shook her head. "I wish it were a mix-up, Vitruvius! I wish it were Nick L. Coyne or Candy Cotton! But it's not! For we have seen it; the most terrible thing of them all! The weapon that will plunge us into total chaos and force us to build worlds in his image!"

Another gasp. " _Not the_..!"

"Yes the! We have seen it high over Middle Zealand! The Pointed and Labelled Ominous Trinket!"

Vitruvius gave an audible gulp.

" _The PLOT device_..."

"Yes! Now you see!" The unicorn cat turned blue and bowed her head. "It will take a miracle to defend ourselves from that thing..." She had given up before the battle had begun. Something which Vitruvius would not stand for. With another loud crack, he smacked the end of his staff against the Mystical Disc, and Unikitty tumbled backwards in shock.

" _Now hold on just one minute_!" the wizard raved, stomping on the Disc. " _It aint over til it's over and it hasn't even started yet! Unikitty, this is going to require a meeting of all Master Builders. There exists a prophecy_ \--"

"Oh, here we go..."

"-- _a prophecy about the Missing Figure; a Master Builder whose power has awoken but who never came forward. I sense that Kaiser Terriblé will want to find this Missing Figure to complete his collection of Master Builders. I sense it... because it is written in the Grand Pad of Memo, right next to a crudely drawn butterfly. I need y'all to find that figure before Kaiser Terriblé does. Only with all of our magnificent brain power combined will we be able to come up with a way to disable the PLOT device and neutralise Kaiser Terriblé for good_."

"But..." Unikitty was apprehensive still. "But how will we know the figure? How do we even start? With so many people in the world... it could be anyone!"

" _Oh, I have the feeling_..." Vitruvius began, waving his staff and whipping up the winds once more. ".. _.the figure will reveal itself to you. Hang in there, Unikitty_." And with that he was gone.

With a heavy heart, trembling all over, the princess made her way back to civilisation. Her second-in-command saluted as best as she was able with the level of articulation she possessed.

"Sir," Wyldstyle greeted Unikitty, a hint of bitterness still lingering in her voice. "What's the situation?"

Unikitty paused for dramatic effect before looking up, her seriousface on. "Call the Master Builders. We've got a missing person to find."


End file.
